


Dead Boy Walking

by teamchaosprez



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: What happens after prom?Commissioned by my friend.





	Dead Boy Walking

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing porn with two cis boys? my trans ass? writing two cis boys?  
> anyway this was commissioned. i'm not linking my commission sheet bc i'm not supposed to but hmu if you want it?

Prom night seemed to go in a blur when spent with the boy Oz had been crushing for a majority of his time at Spooky High School. It was all like a dream, something that he would remember in exact details ten years from now but couldn’t seem to comprehend as it was happening. When it stopped being a blur, when it stopped being impossible to comprehend, was when Damien pinned him to the bricks outside of the school, their mouths pressed together in a kiss that could have been mistaken for hateful if not for the underlying tenderness in the way one hand held his face.

Oz couldn’t help but let out a strangled little whimper when Damien pulled his face away and nipped carefully at the base of his neck, his hips bucking forward as he felt heat beginning to build between his leg and his cock beginning to stir. His face felt like it was on fire by the time that warm (hot) body stopped pressing against his own and an almost condescending pat was given to the side of his face. He could barely focus he looked up at the demon before him, and the almost deadly smirk that his boyfriend gave him went right to his hardening dick.

“You think I’m gonna let your first time be at this miserable ass school? I’m insulted, babe.” Another kiss was pressed against Oz’s cheek before Damien pulled away, grabbing the phobia by the wrist and yanking him along. He could barely keep up, between the dazed and overheated feeling in his head and his cock standing at attention between his legs, painfully tight against his pants. When Damien all but pushed him into the car, the demon’s hand brushed against his growing bulge a little too conveniently to be an accident and a jolt ran through Oz’s whole body.

The phobia was in shock for a majority of the ride back to some fancy hotel he wouldn’t remember the name of, a really high profile place on the border of Hell. All he could focus on was his boner, and the way that yellow eyes would occasionally glance back at him with the most malicious and fucking  _ hot _ smirk Oz had ever seen, and oh god, he just kept getting harder. He squirmed in place, feeling the smaller phobias on his shoulders and legs sink down into his body - probably embarrassed by how painfully horny their host was. He didn’t care. The more privacy, the less prying eyes, the better.

Damien all but ripped the car door off its hinges and gathered a very flustered Oz into his arms the moment a suitable parking spot had been reached (or, well, after the demon had rammed every car that dared be in close vicinity to the hotel out of the way). Oz was screaming internally, and it took almost all of his strength to not scream externally as well as Damien carried him into the hotel - he wasn’t sure if he was more embarrassed by the way he was being transported or mortified by the fact that he knew there was at least a ninety percent chance he was going to get laid.

Checking into the hotel was a suspiciously quick process for how slow time seemed to move when he was in Damien’s arms like some kind of princess. Oz’s cheeks were glowing a bright pink as Damien grumbled something about how much money this was costing him; honestly, the phobia didn’t even fully understand the words coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth as the English language. The room he was carried into was big and bright, the walls a dark, dark red that fit the demon holding him perfectly.

Oz’s eyes somehow managed to wander off of Damien’s face to rest on the comfortable looking bed, the thick golden comforter. He thought he might have made a squealing noise because of how overwhelmingly flustered he was? He wasn’t entirely sure. He was so flustered and overwhelmed that he didn’t really know how to comprehend what was happening. Either way, Damien laid him down with a surprising amount of tenderness, cupped his cheek and pressed their lips together; Oz’s chin tilted upward hungrily, and he supported himself on his elbows so that he wouldn’t fall over.

“Do you want to fuck?” Damien asked, his voice gruff; Oz swore that he could see a bright pink flush resting across his boyfriend’s cheeks despite his language and tone of voice, and his heart swelled. For how big the demon talked, for how violent he often acted, it was easy to forget that Damien had a soft side. A soft side only he got to see.

Was it bad, Oz wondered, if he wanted that soft side to go away, if only for the night?

“Yes,” the phobia responded, his voice still a little shaky due to nerves. A wave of desperation hit him, and he shuddered as he felt his cock twitch in his pants. He couldn’t tell Damien how much he wanted it rough; he was pretty sure he would die of embarrassment if he even tried. Luckily for him, he didn’t even need to do so, as the demon almost immediately lunged for him again, pressed their lips together harshly and forced Oz back down onto the bed. The phobia was startled, but didn’t hesitate in returning the kiss with a soft whimper. He wanted to be touched, he  _ needed _ to be touched, and the strong and heavy weight of Damien’s muscular body pinning him down was only making him more desperate.

Damien bit down on his lower lip, hard enough that Oz could swear he tasted blood in his mouth, and he couldn’t resist the loud moan that escaped him. His first instinct was to clasp his hands over his mouth, but the demon must have sensed that, because two strong hands grabbed him by the wrists and pinned his arms over his head. When the demon finally pulled out of the kiss so that the both of them could breathe, Oz could see nothing but lust in intense yellow eyes.

He wanted him, he wanted him so badly that it  _ hurt. _ Oz whimpered, tried to grind his hips upward to find some sort of relief. One of his hands was freed, but only so that one strong hand could go against his hip and hold him in place. “You’re such a selfish and dirty little slut, aren’t you?” Damien asked, voice coming out in a soft growl, and Oz’s eyes widened in surprise. God, he didn’t think that it was possible to get any harder but it was almost getting painful. “You know what happens to dirty sluts?”

The phobia was breathing heavily, squirming desperately underneath his boyfriend. He didn’t respond at first, but the way Damien’s eyes narrowed at him was enough to coax an uncertain “no” out of him. The demon grabbed him by the cheeks with one hand, squeezed tightly enough to hold him but not quite hard enough to hurt him. Those intense yellow eyes stared at him for several moments before Damien kissed him harshly, pulling away all too soon for Oz’s liking.

“They get punished,” Damien responded, the smallest hint of a smirk across his features as he yanked Oz up into a sitting position. The phobia was confused until his wrists were grabbed once more, and the demon hesitated for a split second. “... If they want to be, at least.”

It was clear that he was waiting for Oz to reaffirm his consent before he kept going, so the phobia forced himself to speak despite his embarrassment. “I-I want to be p-punished. I’ve been… I’ve been a naughty boy?” God, he felt so ridiculous, but it seemed to be enough for Damien at least, who wove his finger into the knot of Oz’s tie and ripped it off with a startling amount of grace.

The soft and silky fabric was used to knot Oz’s wrists together, tie them to the headboard as Damien finally pulled down his pants and his cock sprang free. The phobia’s mouth went dry at the size and hardness of it - if he had to guess, it was the length and thickness of his forearm, a slightly darker red than the rest of his skin. That dryness didn’t last long, because Oz felt himself beginning to drool. “Dirty little sluts get to suck dick,” the demon responded, one hand knotting into the phobia’s inky black hair.

He opened his mouth obediently with just that little bit of prompting, and Damien let out a laugh; it was dark, thick with lust in a way that made Oz shudder. “God, you play shy, but you’re really just a freak, aren’t you?” the demon asked, his smirk smug. Oz could see his cock twitch - twitch for  _ him. _ His cheeks went even brighter, and Damien shoved his length rather unceremoniously into Oz’s waiting mouth. “Fffuck,” the demon cursed under his breath, long nails scratching against his scalp.

Oz had never given a blowjob - or done anything sexual, really - before, but he had read and watched enough porn that he could figure out what to do. He swirled his tongue around the tip of Damien’s cock, heard him gasp as he rubbed against the underside of the long member. He doubted that he could fit the entirety of his boyfriend in his mouth, so he was surprised when Damien began pushing further into his mouth until the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat. Oz gagged, his hands twitching against the restraints holding him to the bed. “You act so shy and innocent, but you’re really just a little whore, aren’t you? That’s why your mouth is so good for fucking. That must be why you hide it.”

The phobia moaned around his boyfriend’s thick cock, and he supposed the vibrations must have felt good, because he could hear Damien moan above him. Oz blinked and looked up at his boyfriend, experimentally moaned again and felt the grip on his hair tighten. “Good boy,” the demon purred, and Oz shuddered, feeling heat pool in his lower belly.

Was he really getting close to orgasm just from getting his mouth fucked? He moved his hand, wanting to touch himself, but whined when he was prevented from moving. Damien adopted a harsh rhythm of thrusting in and out of his mouth, and Oz moaned every time the head of his boyfriend’s cock hit the back of his throat. It was starting to get hard to breathe with his mouth full and his gag reflex trying to save him every few minutes, and tears welled up in the phobia’s eyes. One of the demon’s hands ran through black hair. “Such a pretty little slut.” Another shudder ran up Oz’s spine, and he couldn’t help a low moan; that tipped the demon over the edge, and he came in spurts down the phobia’s spine.

Oz winced slightly at the salty taste, but he swallowed obediently nonetheless, feeling Damien pat his head gently before pulling out. The phobia gasped for breath, but he barely had time to recover before his boyfriend had moved to practically rip his pants off. The demon’s hand closed around his painfully hard dick, giving steady pumps - Oz could no longer keep track of the words that left his boyfriend, moaning and whining with twitching hips as he was brought closer to the end.

Damien gave a squeeze, and Oz was pushed to his climax, vision going white as his hips jutted up and he came into his boyfriend’s hand. His hands twitched, and he couldn’t help the loud moan that left him at the waves of pleasure that ravaged his body. Damien leaned forward to kiss his cheek as he milked the other boy through it, and Oz had never felt so exhausted in his life, satisfaction and affection welling up in his chest as his boyfriend untied his wrists.

The demon held him gently in his arms, rubbed his upper back gently and soothingly, and it didn’t take Oz very long at all to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment if u enjoyed!


End file.
